percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DaughterofaMuse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheGhostMan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 05:09, January 12, 2011 Who are you? Who are you and thanks for the criticism not sure why i even started writing this i suck at writing. My opening sucks i can't detail good. any help? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 05:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) My girlfriend My girlfriend likes your avatar and if she doesn't take the editing job would you like to be my editor you seem to know a lot about writing. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 05:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The good reason I would want you to be my editor if my girlfriend who is also a writer doesn't take it because i want my Tsumi Tanake story to be really popular so that i write more sequels and get better at writing. I know my complex will most likely get in the way but i am trying to overcome it. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 05:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) 2nd chapter If i write it will you help edit it? It will take me at least a couple days to write the chapter and i have no clue what i would do seeing as how i'm jumping 9 years ahead to Tsumi's 22nd birthday where he gets claimed. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 05:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You mean 4 typed? Well i will need an editor and typed up it's already 2 pages so please please please please help me. I'll work on it after i get home from work tomorrow at 3.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) If worked on may be better then the Original story my girlfriend thinks that between you and her you guys could raise the Tsumi Tanake story to above the original PJO stories. I hope you could help with my detail workings like how Amaya met Hades at Arlington cemetery. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 06:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Slurps ramen as he types* hmmm Alright i'll use Tsumi's six senses.I just gonna need a little help with the details i tried thinking the entire time during work and i couldn't figure out the detailing for how Amaya and Hades met. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Alright then Buster. Why not keep it more simple than, She met him in a graveyard cause for some random reason she's in america. If she's really going to be there make her be the for a reason. Shes on a business trip, vacation, school trip, ect. And lets get Hades outa the graveyard. I know if I wanted to meet someone single I wouldnt necessarily go there. Alright then I'll think of a reason why she's in America. Okay she's going to america for a reason and maybe i'll have her meet Hades down in Lousiana where's there's a bunch of death and paranormal stuff going on down there. That sound good miss editor? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 22:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Miss Editor. I like the sound of that. And yes thats good. Hmmmm. One question and i'm grateful for your help but why help me? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 22:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Please read Please read the so far edited version of Chapter 1 I see dead relatives. If it's not good i'll spend at least 2 weeks on writing it.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Whoa and thanks for the3 help so is there any way i can make Chapter 1 better and possibly make Chapter two een greater? My girlfriend like i said before said that you and her could make this a great story so that i could make sequels. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) alright/ Uh what did you think of the part where he discovered his powers over the dead. And how do you think i could add more to the 13th's birthday scene? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll comment I'll comment and i'm not sure if you noticed but Supernado kinda flamed your short story which i loved cause it was simply awesome first time i saw a fanon child of Morpheus. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I commentted. Hey I commented and your story is pretty good. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC)